Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the configuration of a switch within a particular computer system.
Background of the Related Art
The computer system in a datacenter may be upgraded or expanded over time to meet growing workloads. A new server, rack, switch or other components may be added to increase the capacity of the computer system to perform one or more function. However, a considerable amount of time and effort may be required to configure the new components to work as desired.
Switches, in particular, are generally set up to partition network traffic using virtual local area networks (VLANs) and may have specific port settings for various types of systems. A user may manually configure each switch through a user interface in order to provide each switch port with the desired switch port settings so that the upgraded or expanded computer system will function as desired. Furthermore, the configuration of a switch may occur incrementally over time as new or different devices are added to the computer system.